1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods for removing drill collars from well bores.
2. Description of the Related Art
In oil and gas wells, a drill string that is used to drill a well bore into the earth. The drill string is typically a length of drill pipe extending from the surface into the well bore. The bottom end of the drill string has a drill bit.
In order to increase the effectiveness of drilling, weight in the form of one or more drill collars is included in the drill string. A string of drill collars is typically located just above the drill bit and its sub. The string of drill collars contains a number of drill collars. A drill collar is similar to drill pipe in that it has a passage extending from one end to the other for the flow of drilling mud. The drill collar has a wall thickness around the passage; the wall of a drill collar is typically much thicker than the wall of comparable drill pipe. This increased wall thickness enables the drill collar to have a higher weight per foot of length than comparable drill pipe.
During drilling operations, the drill string may become stuck in the hole. If the string cannot be removed, then the drill string is cut. Cutting involves lowering a torch into the drill string and physically severing the drill string in two, wherein the upper part can be removed for reuse in another well bore. The part of the drill string located below the cut is left in the well bore and typically cannot be retrieved or reused. Cutting is a salvage operation. A particularly effective cutting tool may be a radial cutting torch as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,679.
The radial cutting torch produces combustion fluids that are directed radially out to the pipe. The combustion fluids are directed out in a complete circumference so as to cut the pipe all around the pipe circumference.
It is desired to cut the drill string as close as possible to the stuck point, in order to salvage as much of the drill string as possible. Cutting the drill string far above the stuck point leaves a section of retrievable pipe in the hole.
If, for example, the drill bit or its sub is stuck, then in theory one of the drill collars can be cut to retrieve at least part of the drill collar string. Unfortunately, cutting a drill collar, with its thick wall, is difficult. It is much easier to cut the thinner wall drill pipe located above the drill collars. Consequently, the drill collar string may be left in the hole, as the drill string is cut above the drill collar.
It is desired to cut a drill collar for retrieval purposes.